


I Love You Too.

by TurkishDelight



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Hurt Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelight/pseuds/TurkishDelight
Summary: A reverse version of when Jack hits Ennis and gives him a bloody nose:Touching the back of his head he pulls back his hand, his eyes widening when he sees blood on his fingertips. My jaw drops as he lets out a whimper and touches the back of his head again, shock replacing the look of surprise on his face.“Jack?” I say, my voice wobbling.I kneel beside him and put my sleeve behind his head, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He shakes and I tip his head up so that I can look into his eyes.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	I Love You Too.

I was mad. Furious to be exact. I couldn't really explain the anger and frustration looming in the bottom of my stomach. It was like they are devouring me. 

“Time to go cowboy.” 

I look up to see Jack swinging a lasso over his head, a smile on his lips. I flinch as the rope comes tumbling over my body and pulls tight around my waist. I stand up and pull it off, avoiding his eyes. Everytime I look at them, i feel a ripple of fear run through me. Not the normal type of fear. Fear of losing him. Fear of never seeing him again. I step past him, brushing his shoulder roughly against mine. He grunts in confusion, and I can feel his eyes boring into my back as I walk down the tree laden hill to get to the horses. I blink, ignoring the swirling mass of emotions inside of me. That's when something lands around my foot, and I fall to the ground, smashing my head against the pebble ridden dirt. I roll sideways, my first thought that I tripped on a stone, but then I hear Jack’s laughter and see the lasso tied around my foot. I stare up at Jack, my friend. My lover. And a sudden rage overtakes me. I pounce on him, catching his jacket collar between my left hand, I punch him, causing his head to bang against the ground. His expression is one of total disbelief and surprise that it makes me immediantly guilty. But for some reason, I don’t jump back. I kept my hands clenched tightly to his jacket, and shake him hard, fighting back tears. Why do things have to change? Why do we have to leave? Suddenly, I stand up, horror cracking through my veins. Jack winces, and sits up. Touching the back of his head he pulls back his hand, his eyes widening when he sees blood on his fingertips. My jaw drops as he lets out a whimper and touches the back of his head again, shock replacing the look of surprise on his face. 

“Jack?” I say, my voice wobbling. 

I kneel beside him and put my sleeve behind his head, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He shakes and I tip his head up so that I can look into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I whisper, guilt mixed with terror at what I did churning in my stomach. 

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. All i did want to do was be with him. The rest of my life. But, I knew that as soon as we left this mountain, we would probably never seen one another again.

“Wh--” Jack starts, his voice cracking with pain. 

I pull him tight against me in a hug. “I’m so sorry…” I say, tears falling down my cheeks. 

I feel a sob coming up my throat, and I clutch him tighter. I don’t ever want to let him go. Jack’s body seems to loosen up, and then I feel a hand brush my back. Then he is hugging me back. 

“Its ok” He soothes, his voice now more worried than shocked.

I draw in a ragged breath, every part of me screaming out with mental pain. I just want to hold him. 

“What's wrong?” Jack murmurs, his lips moving next to my ear.

I shake my head and slowly pull back, eyes downcast. I can't look at him, not after I hurt him like that. Jack lays a hand on my shoulder, his grip gentle. And then, his hand moves to my face. 

“Tell me Ennis... “ he says, tipping my chin up so that he can look into my eyes. 

I blink slowly and then bite my lip, tears blurring my vision once more. I can see the blood running down the back of his neck, yet he is still here. Still waiting for me to speak. 

“I… I….” I stammer, unsure of what I want to say but sure at the same time.

I want to tell him how much he means to me. How much I am going to miss him.But I can’t. Men don’t do that. 

“I love you too.” 

The words he speaks hit me like lightning. I stare at him; shocked. He is smiling and I can see the dimple on the side of his cheek. I can’t believe he said it. He’s hurt because of me. At the same moment I realize how much I love him. I would kill for him.

“You don’t have to say anything Ennis…” Jack lets his hand drop from my face and presses the wound at the back of his head; wincing as he does so. But the smile remains on his lips. “I know how you feel.” 

I can’t stand it anymore. I wipe my face, ridding it of my tears. “I love you.” 

I say it so quietly that I don’t think he hears it, but his eyes snap to mine so quickly I feel the breath leave my lungs. In a split second his lips press against mine. It's not innocently, or like the kind of kiss you give somebody you are just hooking up with. Its intense, and teasing. He pulls back almost as soon as he had pulled in and I feel disappointment run through me like water. So I do something I have never done before in my life. I take the lead. The next thing I know, I’m slamming my lips against his. He hardly had any moment to react before he pressed his touch to the seam of my lips and I grant him access. This is where I want to stay. On brokeback mountain with the man I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic that I wrote in 2016. Hope someone enjoys it! Please feel free to give me some idea's and notes.


End file.
